The Protectors: Julien No Longer Home
by Dannyrules96
Summary: Julien's life WAS simple,easy, and basically carefree; but now she's on a planet she's never heard of with people that shouldn't exist. And a boy that ties her heart in more ways then she can imagine. *More info inside Sharkboy/OC
1. No longer home

**ok so if you've read 'the protectors' (a different fanfic by me) this is kinda a prologue. this is how Julien[oc] meets Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and Sharkgirl. It is definitely written better than 'the protectors' and it helps explain alot of stuff that is never said along with Julien[oc] and Sharkboy's relationship. but it's also a completely different story all the same, so you don't have to read 'the protectors' to understand this. [also considering it comes before that]**

**well hope you like it**

_No Longer Home_

[Told from Julien's p.o.v]

Everything was dark and the only thing I could remember was my name. I heard what sounding like roaring but not that of which you would hear from an animal. It felt like I was lying on grain but I didn't remember being in a place with food. I opened my eyes to see a black haired boy with blue eyes standing over me.

He smiled and extended his hand toward me. I ignored it, I didn't know if he could be trusted. I sat up and he sat at my side. I looked out to see a body of water as far as the eye could see. It didn't seem to end! How could so much water be collected in one spot. I looked down at my hands the grain I had felt, was really sand. But how, there were no beaches that I knew of, but then again I didn't really remember anything. "Hello!" The boy said waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked from my daze and just stared at him.

"I'm Sharkboy, since you didn't hear me." He rolled his eyes and seemed to be annoyed. "I'm, Julien" I said kina low. "OH, so you do speak!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "Anyway, where are you from; you kina just popped up?" He seemed as confused as I was but I honestly couldn't tell him where I was from. I tried to think but only got a headache as images flashed through my head.

I heard Sharkboy yell and looked up. "What?" I asked, and then I noticed he was just pointing at me with a shaky hand. I looked down at my hands and it seemed as though electricity was dancing around them. I looked at them confused and Sharkboy only seemed scared.

"It's not electricity" I said a little unsure. "Yeah, well, what if you have the power to control electricity. It wouldn't hurt you" He was still standing about two feet away from me and looked terrified. I stood up and stepped toward him but he jumped back. I knew he wasn't gonna listen to what I was about to say so I decided to just trick him. _I must have been mischief where ever I came from_ I thought.

"Hey what's that!?" I pointed into the distance and he turned around. I quickly rushed towards him and placed my index and middle finger on his check. He was shocked and jump and for a second I thought I had made the wrong choice. He then just looked as if I wasn't hurting him after all and I couldn't help but smile at what I had just pulled off. "What's so funny" He asked taking my hand from his face. "What? Oh, nothing." I shook my head slightly and looked down. "Oh, and just so you know I knew that wasn't gonna hurt me, nothing can hurt me!" I looked up to see him taking a hero stance. "I'm king of the ocean!"

"Oh, yeah nothing can hurt you but, ELECTRICITY!" I was surprised at my sudden change in attitude it was weird. Sharkboy seemed surprised too because he had his eyebrow raised. "Didn't see that coming!" He said. I just looked down. "SHARKBOY! SHARKBOY!" I turned to see a girl in a similar outfit as Sharkboy running towards us.

She reached us. "You'll never believe what, wait who's that?" She asked looking at me. "OH, that's Julien; she kina just popped up here." Sharkboy explained "Well, I'm Sharkgirl!" She extended her hand and again I ignored it. She seemed a little offended, but then continued her conversation.

"ANYWAY! Lavagirl said she wants to come over in a day or two she said she's got big news!" She just talked as if I wasn't there, not even bothering to explain who this Lavagirl is! "She's our friend." I turned in surprise at what Sharkboy had just said it was as if he had read my mind! "Can you read minds?" I asked

"No you asked me who she was, didn't you?" I didn't remember opening my mouth I just . . . thought it! _Could I really have a super power!__OH that would be so cool!_I was snapped out my thoughts my Sharkgirl grabbing my arm. I jerked back and tripped, falling into Sharkboy. "WOW!" He said catching me. "She was just going to show you something!" I looked at Sharkgirl and she seemed upset. I quickly stood up straight. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously!" She said rolling her eyes. _She gets upset easily._ "What did you want to show me?" She calmed down, _or seemed too_, before grabbing my hand and heading the way she had came. "Where are we going?" I asked

"Wow, you really weren't paying attention. Your staying with us, till we get some answers." Sharkboy said from behind me. "Oh, ok." _What am I saying this isn't ok! I'm_ _not some kind of prisoner!_ I pushed my thoughts aside as we walked in to a cave.

It was completely dark until a weird blue glow light up the area around us. "What's that light?" I asked. "Your hands!" Sharkboy said and I just knew he had rolled his eyes. Sure enough when I looked down my hands where glowing. We reached the end of the cave and there was a huge burst of sunlight.

"Are you two trying to blind me?!"

"No." Sharkgirl let go of my hand and I opened my eyes to see what looked like a room only mad out of rock. "Nice? Or what?" Sharkboy put his hand on my shoulder and then motioned to the room. "Um, I'll go with 'or what'."

Sharkboy let go of my shoulder and sat down on a 'bed'. Sharkgirl reached into the water and pulled out a fish; and just stuck it in her mouth. "EW!" I screamed. And Sharkgirl just gave me a confused look.

"Anyway, where is the last place, besides the beach you remember being. The land of milk and cookies the dream lair, the-"

"Land of milk and cookies!? Where in the world am I!" I said interrupting Sharkboy. "You're on Planet Drool, of course!" Sharkgirl said. "PLANET DROOL!? NO! I'm FROM EARTH! I KNOW THAT MUCH!" I shrieked.

"But no one from earth, except Max, has been on "Drool" before." Sharkboy said shaking his head. _Who in the world is Max, and what, the heck, is Planet Drool! Why am I here?! How'd I get here; and how do I get back!? _My head was overwhelmed with questions. And both Sharkgirl and Sharkboy looked confused. _I'M DOOMED!_

Just then this girl made out of lava walked in the room from the other side. "Hey, Sharkboy." She said with a big grin on her face. Sharkboy looked at her then back at me.

"Who's your friend?" she asked. "This is Julien." Sharkboy responded and her smile faded. _Oh she's so jealous._ "I'm not jealous!"

"No one said you were, LG." Sharkboy said. "Yeah, she did." She pointed at me and everyone faced me. "I didn't say anything, I, thought it." I responded rather mean. "That's what you said when I told you who Lavagirl was." Sharkboy looked like he was deep in thought. "You probably have Telepathy!" Sharkgirl interrupted. Yeah, I have telepathy, what ever that is. "You can read minds" Sharkgirl said again.

"I think, I do, because you just answered the question I thought up." I sat down on the 'bed' thinking. "Great, so she can read our thoughts." Lavagirl's hair became brighter with what she said. "I think I can only let people hear my thoughts." She calmed down once I said that. _Good now she won't find out how much I like Sharkboy._

"I can read your mind though." I said raising my eyebrow at Lavagirl. Her face when pink and I knew she was embarrassed. "Hey Sharkboy!" I glanced over at Lavagirl to see a fire ball heading me way. I quickly raised my arms and a huge blue shield surrounded me.

The fire ball hit and fell straight to the ground. "Cool! I do have super powers!" I said doing a twirl. "Yeah, terrific." Lavagirl said with an attitude. "Well, Lavagirl, didn't you have to tell us something." Sharkgirl said changing the subject. "Um, yeah, Max is coming for a visit."

"You, guys don't care that I have powers!?" I said, "Max has made a lot of people with powers lately, they never last long." Lavagirl said with a smirk on her face. "What if I'm the exception?"

"That's what the last three said, although the last one stayed 3 days, longer then all the others." She said it like it was a challenge to see how long I would last and I was determined to prove her wrong. "We'll just see how long I'll stay." We both narrowed our eyes until Sharkgirl broke the tension. "Well, after a long journey I don't remember taking, I'm always hungry. So let's eat!" I was about to mention something about her hidden comment, but then decided it was better I didn't. "Ok, what do you guys have to eat?"

"Sushi!" I turned to Sharkboy as he reached into the small pond and pulled out a fish. I snared my nose at it and Sharkboy just let it go into the pond. I looked around the room for anything else, but found nothing. "So, who's Max?"

"Well, he's basically like our creator," Sharkboy explained "If he hadn't dreamt us up we wouldn't be here." I nodded and he continued. "He made planet drool, and he saved it when Mr. Electric went psycho."

"Who's Mr. Electric?"

"It's kinda a very long story."

"Well, I don't have anything better to do."

"OK! If Sharkboy is gonna tell his tale I'm going out." Sharkgirl turned and run out through the cave we had come through. "I have to take care of some stuff." Lavagirl gave me a mean glare before running out of the room, _or cave_. "So you ready to hear it?"

"Uh, I changed my mind if both Lavagirl and Sharkgirl left. It might not be worth telling." Sharkboy rolled his eyes, and then it got real quiet. We both just sat there. He sat on the rock bed and I sat on floor. I glanced up at him and he was just staring at me. We both quickly looked away. I could fell that my body had gotten hotter. _Aw crap, I'm probably blushing like a freak._

I let out a fake cough tried to break the silence and Sharkboy laughed. "What was that?"

"It was my attempt to break the awkwardness." I looked up to find Sharkboy looking at my as if I was an idiot. _Oh great! Did I honestly answer a rhetorical question! He must think I'm a complete idiot! _"What, too many fish make your brain go raw?" _Clever cover. _His face completely changed but it changed again so fast I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or upset. "Maybe you should go and find Sharkgirl." _Oh man! He IS angry!_

"Yeah, sure guess I could." I slowly stood up watching him to see any slight change that he might want me to stay. He stayed the same and I cautiously made my way through the cave. I got to the end and was back at the beach. I toke in a deep breath feeling the sun warm my face, the breeze rustling my hair.

Something about all of it seemed so familiar. I toke in another breath before turning to the ocean. I looked down at my outfit, a white jumper with a purple long sleeve shirt and purple boots. _Not the best outfit to where on the beach._ I quickly shed my clothes and set them into a pile on the sand. I was now in black shorts and a black, tank top like, belly shirt. I walked over to where the tide was coming in and slowly stepped in. The water was warmer then I expected, and I stepped in further. There was a big difference in levels so I fell into the water up to my chest making my hair damp. I stepped back so that I was no longer completely submerged. Then I heard a very loud snarling noise, and my body instantly froze. I slowly turned my head to see a gigantic ugly creature just a few feet away. _Of course I panic!_

I get out of the water as fast as I can and jet through the cave. I ran as fast as I can with the snarling closely following. As soon as I saw the light I prayed that Sharkboy hadn't left. I burst into the room to find Sharkboy still there. "Sharkboy! Help!" He turned around and I tripped right into his _bare _chest. _Oh my god! HE'S SHIRTLESS!_

I had tripped right into him. And now we stood there completely awkward. I looked up and his eyes nearly cut through my soul, I quickly looked away. And then I remembered why I had run. Actually we had both discovered it when we heard the snarling behind us. I turned just as the _thing_ jumped at us; I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything that was to happen. To my surprise nothing happen when I looked we where surrounded by a blue shield the same one that had protected me from Lavagirl earlier.

It ran right into shield making me stumble backwards, it backed up and I thought we were in the clear before it charged and jumped on top of the shield. It scratched and snapped at the shield making it harder for me to keep it up. I fell on one knee as it persisted to attack.

"Do something!" I yelled at Sharkboy

**Well what do you think? Is it good? if you like it you should really tell me cuz if not im probably going to take it off. [no pressure] thanks for reading this far anyway. ^_^ plz reveiw**


	2. AAAAWWWKWAARD

**Here it is:**

Sharkboy looked around hopelessly while the monster continued to beat the crap out of my shield. _What something done right, you do it yourself._ I stood up and the shield instantly expanded crushing the monster against the cave wall. I fell back to the ground slightly worn out.

"Well now you have food," I glared at Sharkboy as he sat smiling over the creature. "No thanks to you." I said Standing on my knees and pushing him into the water. I waited for him to yell at me but his head never came up. I figured he was messing with me but, a minute later he still hadn't appeared.

I slowly crawled to the edge of the water peering in, "Hey Shar-" I was interrupted by a splash of water; I assumed it was Sharkboy but I couldn't see him and neither him I.

When we finally saw each other my back was on the cave floor and Sharkboy was hovering over me. _Oh my god! _ I wasn't even sure if I was breathing as we both just sat there motionless.

"Hey Sh- OH MY GOD! What's going on? Where are your guy's clothes!" Snapped back into reality by Sharkgirl's screaming we both jumped away embarrassed. Before either of us had a chance to explain Sharkgirl was asking tons of questions.

"Enough!" Sharkboy interrupted, "We were just nearly killed, and I don't feel like being attacked by you too!"

"Hey, I have good reason to "_attack_" you. I mean, where in the world are her clothes!" I felt like I wanted to run and hide when I saw the look on Sharkgirl's face; I couldn't even respond to her! I looked up at Sharkboy for some kind of assistance but just he handed me a shirt.

"Why does it matter Sharkgirl? You walk around like that all the time."

"Yes, but I'MYOURSISTER not some girl, you just met WHOISHALFNAKEDINOUR CAVE!" _Hurtful._

"OK, that's enough!" Sharkboy started pushing Sharkgirl out of the cave, "You need to calm down!" Sharkboy gave her one final push before a big rock fell in between them.

"What was that?"

"That, Max dreamed it up for times when Sharkgirl is being annoying. It'll take her a day to get to the main entrance." He motioned toward the opening behind me and then sat down on the rock bed.

"You know you can put that on." I looked down noticing the shirt he had handed me was still in my lap; I blushed when I realized it was his before slipping it over my head.

"Do you really think she'll walk all the way around to the main entrance?" I glanced up at Sharkboy who quickly looked away and shrugged. I stared at him for a moment and I guess he noticed because he continued to stare at the entrance until a turned my attention to my lap.

"Sooo, people just call you Sharkboy?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean it _is_ my name."

"Well ha yea, but where I come from, people have _normal_ names; not something that qualifies as superhero name." Sharkboy turned to me raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"You sayin` you don't like my name?" _Oh crap! I didn't mean to insult him! He's gonna hate me!_

"No, no! I was just- I meant-" I stopped my foolish rant when I heard Sharkboy laughing. I looked up and saw him doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" His laughing faded out and he looked up, still a smile on his face.

"You are, I was just joking with you."

"Ooh,"

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I stood up dusting the dirt of my legs and drying my hair. "What are you talking about?"

"You said I needed a 'normal' name, did you have something in mind?"

"Hrm," I stared at Sharkboy for a moment. "You peg me as a Taylor."

"What's a Taylor?"

"Taylor's not a thing it's a name." I said between laughs, "I mean, did you grow up in a cave."

"Yes, I did; Taylor, huh? Sounds good to me; now I officially have a _normal _name."

"Yeaah sure; Imma go back to the beach."

"I'll go with you!" Sh-Taylor said jumping up from his seat. I gave him a suspicious look and he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Y-You know, cause of what happen last time."I stared at him for a moment but decided it wasn't such a bad idea.

Taylor and I walked a bit in silence not quite sure what to do. I stared at my feet watching as my toes dug into the sand only to have the water come and wash over them. It helped me keep my mind off Sh-Taylor, I didn't know why but I felt like butterflies were having a flight in my stomach. He was walking so close to me that his hand was brushing against mine; and I couldn't help but think about what happened in the cave.

"Let's go swimming!" Taylor pulled my shirt off before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the water.

"Sharkboy! Wait!" Before I could get another word in he picked me up dragging us into the ocean and under the waves. I immediately swam to the surface only to discover that my feet no longer touched the sandy bottom. The waves toke me back under the air on the surface becoming farther from my grasp with each passing second.

* * *

**oy, I really am beating myself up about this chapter. It just seems to short and uninteresting. I guess a cliffhanger isn't that bad though still. I plan to make the next chapter 10 times better! *determined* anywho, R&R**


	3. A Night of Peace before Max's Visit

**Not exactly the 10 times better I hoped for but,**

**It's here: (Sorry for the wait)  
**

I tried screaming for help but that only made things worse as more air was sucked from my lungs. I began flailing my arms and legs trying to reach the surface but it seemed as though I just kept sinking.

Something grabbed my waist and a second later I was coughing up water on the beach.

"I-ar-Sorry.." I looked up to see Taylor's staring at me his eyes full of regret. "It's not your fault. Besides," I turned to him smiling, "Water's good for you, right!" We laughed for a second before I grabbed his hand pulling us both up.

"You're it!" I yelled before dashing down the beach.

"Tag, Really!" I spun around to face Taylor continuing to jog backwards. "What, don't you wanna catch me?" He hesitated for a second before rushing down the beach in my direction. I turned around laughing as I ran down the beach.

"You'll never catch me!" I teased

"We'll see about that!" I glanced back for a second then next thing I knew Taylor was on my tail and tackled me to the sand laughing.

"Ok, so maybe you're quick on your feet." I turned to look at him our faces only inches apart. His big blue eyes staring right at me; he leaned closer and I felt his breath on my lips, "That's not, the only thing." He leaned in closing the gap, our lips pressing so softly together it sent shivers down my spine.

He moved closer his lips moving over mine and my back resting on the sand, things were moving a little too fast.

"Sharkboy. Sharkboy. Stop!" I said pushing him away from me and jumping to my feet, "Stop..." He stood up reaching out to try and comfort me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Suddenly tons of images flooded my brain overwhelming me; I tried to reach for Taylor to steady myself but ended up bringing us both to the ground instead. It wasn't just images this time either all these emotions came to me all at once, it was making my head hurt.

"Stop!" I heard a scream and looked over to find Taylor land a few feet away; I raced over crouching beside him. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that I-"

"I'm fine," He said slowly pushing himself up, "You pack a pretty mean punch though." He was holding the back of his head and I couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry…" I said again.

"It's O.K," he said taking hold of my hand, "King of the ocean member, nothing hurts me." I laughed slightly, "Except electricity."

"Except that." He smiled pulling us both to our feet, "Come on," he started walking back toward the cave. "It'll be dark soon we should head back."

"Wait no," I said pulling him back. "I want to see the stars."

"You can see them from the cave."

"Pleeaase Taylor." I said batting my eyelashes; as predicted it didn't take long for him to say yes.

It didn't take long for the sun to go down and we sat there in the sand staring at the stars while the waves softly brushed up against our feet. The darker it got the more stars that came out; the sky was literally filled with them. Everywhere I looked there were more stars, "I don't think I've ever seen so many in my life." I said laying down next to Taylor in the sand, "I want to put some in a bag and take some home with me," I trailed off for a second averting my gaze down the beach. "Where ever _home_ is."

"We'll find out," Taylor said squeezing my hand. "I promise." I smiled moving closer to him, shielding myself from the cool breeze that had started blowing. "Thank you, Taylor." I closed my eyes slowly drifting off into sleep.

My eyes fluttered open as the sun crept quickly into the sky wrapping me in its warmth. Everything looked so beautiful. I stretched releasing all of my tense muscles.

"Ow," I looked over at Taylor who was holding his eye, "Yesterday you throw me down the beach and now you poke me in the eye."

"Sorry, I forgot you were there." He just shook his head as he stood up he glance back down at me before running a self admiring hand over his chest. "Soo,"

"So what?"

"So, what do you want to do?" I shrugged picking up a handful of sand and letting it run through my fingers. I stood up to try and dust off the rest of the sand but it didn't want to come off. "I'm going to a rinse." I said walking past him and into the ocean; but only deep enough to get my legs wet.

"Don't drown again." Taylor yelled from the beach.

"That was your fault!" I shouted back to him leaning down to float in the water. Floating was just fine; for every wave that tried to carry me out into the ocean there was one to push me back into shore.

"What are you doing?" _Huh?_

"Shouldn't you be looking for max!" I sat up watching as Lavagirl ran down the beach toward Taylor. "You _did_ know he was here, right?" Taylor shrugged crossing his arms, "No, not like he hands out memos or anything."

"Oh I see, too busy with that bimbo to know Max is here." _yeah, she definitely doesn't like me__._ I sunk into the water to avoid being seen.

"It's not like I just _know_ when Max is here."

"Yeah, but if you weren't so busy cozying up to someone whose gonna disappear maybe you'd know when your friends in trouble!"

"What are you babbling about, Lavagirl."

"Just go ask Max."

"Sure, tell me where he is.

"Why don't you go ask your girlfriend!" _Ah!_She pointed right at me before storming back up the beach. "Should we go then?" Taylor asked.

I sighed walking up the beach, "So much for hiding, you _both_ knew exactly where I was."

"You forget I watched you go into the water?"

"No," I said ringing my hair out, "but Lavagirl knew too; if she was an assassin I'd be dead." I laughed following Taylor back to the cave.

"Good thing she's not. Oh, and she was standing up there the whole time." He said pointing to the top of a volcano on the other side of the beach. "Wha- The _whole_ time?"

"From what I could tell, yea." He said reaching the cave and going inside, "Well at least since this morning." _ And so grows her hatred for my very being._

"Here," Taylor said throwing something at me, "Put that on."

"What is it?"

"It's my sisters, it should fit you. I usually run into trouble around Max so you should have some kind of armor on; and you're kinda a bad luck charm yourself."

"Gee thanks," I said rolling my eyes, "but sharks aren't really my thing." I said extending the outfit back towards him.

"You seem to like me pretty well," He smirked

"Wha- I- SAYS WHO!"

"Just get dressed, okay." Taylor said walking back out to the beach, "and don't take too long!" I examined the outfit in my hands, there was too much shark on it for me it needed a…adjustment.

{A few minutes later}

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Huh? Where's the outfit I gave you?"

"This is it; I just changed it to fit me better."

"It definitely worked; I mean Sharkgirl's going to be mad when she finds out that you cut up her clothes."

"Shouldn't we be going were is this Max anyway?" I waited for him to answer but there was only a slight pause before he began running down the beach.

"Wait up!"

"Why?" Taylor said stopping, "What's the rush, *huff* I thought *huff* you didn't even know where*huff huff* this Max person was."

"I knew where he was as soon as he got here, now come on." He waited for me to catch up to him before immediately starting to run again.

"What about *huff * your sister? Shouldn't you tell her *huff* where he is?"

"She's already there." I slowed down to catch my breath but Taylor kept running. "Hey! Wait up!" It didn't work and Taylor kept running. _What's so important that he's gotta run like a maniac. _

"I said wait UP!" Suddenly I was flying down the beach, my feet weren't even on the ground until of course I crashed into Taylor.

"Where'd you come from!"

"You wouldn't slow down and then I dunno I was flying down the beach."

"Oookaay? Well, could you, fly up off me?"

"Huh? Oh O.O," I jumped up pulling Taylor up too, "Sorry."

"Could you fly us to Max."

"Yeah, sure I'll just do that. You do realize I don't know how to use _any_ of my powers."

"I'm just saying it woulda been helpful, but I guess I can run a bit slowly so you don't have to crash into me again."

"Thanks,"

"And you said you didn't like sharks." Taylor smirked jogging down the beach again.

"Hey! That's! argh, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" I only had to run after him for a few minutes before he stopped.

"Huh, why'd you stop?"

"Where here."

"All ready?

"Why else do you think I ran at full speed?"

"You really are a pain in the butt, and I don't see anyone here."

"Wait for it…"

**Please review, oh and I changed the name of the story since it _is_ in fact a prologue to a different story.  
**


	4. The DayDreamer

**Heeey, yeah I know shoot me now. Taking so long to update, almost another year.. I am terrible.  
****But anyway! Here it is. So yes read enjoy and you can burn me for the long update if it's crap! Deal :) **

"YOU TURD! Why did you lock me out of the cave; do you know how long it toke me to walk all the way around!" Sharkgirl came running up fist flying and voiced raised. I stepped out of the way as her and Taylor fought until a voice came from down the beach.

"Hey!" I looked over to see a blonde haired boy walking towards us.

"What's up, Max?" Taylor said casually dodging an attack, "I thought you wouldn't be here `til later." Max shrugged as he passed me, "Things get changed."

"Enough with the pleasantries get to the point Max." Lavagirl came down from one of the volcanoes and they all stood huddled up in their little group. _Why did he have to bring HER? _I looked over to see Lavagirl glaring at me. I gave a small smile but it didn't work and I retreated down the beach. What they were talking about didn't involve me anyway.

I slumped down relaxing against a rock. Every few minutes looking at my wrist only to remember I didn't own a watch.

Then I saw something, it was too far down to see but it looked big. It was hunched over and hiding behind the cluster of rocks. "H-hey guys." I looked over at them and then back at the strange figure; it was getting closer. "Guuys!" Still no response, whatever they were talking about it was taking all of their attention.

"Guess it's up to me," I mumbled rising to my feet, "Let's see if I can pull off this "superhero" thing." I looked down at my hands but nothing happen, no electricity no glow, tingle nothing. I closed my eyes and tried concentrating after a few second I felt my hands tingle. Something started to form between them, a ball of energy.

I looked up and did my best to aim at the figure, the energy shot from my hands and down the beach. It hit and a cloud of sand exploded around the area. It seemed to have worked. _That's how you get it done!_ I thought quietly congratulating myself.

However, when the sand cloud died down the creature wasn't gone; it was heading right for us! I turned around stumbling toward the rest of the group; we had to get out of here. "HEEY!"

"What do you want?" Lavagirl barked; I started to answer but tripped bumping into Taylor I looked at him worried and quickly pointed down the beach. "I think I made it angry!"

Everyone's head shot up at the sound snarling and they dove to opposite sides as it charged through us. I side stepped missing it by only a small fraction and turned watching as it prepared to charge again. Everyone started shouting, "Julien, get out of there!" but it was too late it was charging and I was frozen in place.

Then, my instincts kicked in. I jumped at the last second flipping over beast, when I landed we were face to face. A moment past before it charged again; I spun out of the way releasing an energy blast into the beast's side. There was a howl and it fell to the ground. I waited for a second on the defense but when it didn't stand back up I relaxed and the others began to emerge from their hiding places.

"Uh, nice job," Max said jumping over a branch, "by the way;" he glanced over to the others and then nodded toward me, "Who is she?" Sharkgirl vaulted over her cover dusting sand from her boots. "You mean you didn't dream her up?" she looked at Max who simply shook his head. Lavagirl came back into view pointing an accusing finger in my direction, "Then she's the other one!"

"It's more likely a creation of the other one." Sharkgirl added/corrected

"Either way," She said turning to me primed for a fight; I put hands trying to calm her but it did the opposite and put her on the defense. I stepped back a few paces stumbling into someone, looking back I saw it was Taylor.

"Calm down," He said placing a hand on each of my shoulders, "she hasn't even done anything to deserve such accusations."

"She got us attacked by one of those things." Lavagirl said crossing her arms angrily.

"Two actually;" Sharkgirl interjected, "within a day."

"Two?"

"Yeah, we ran into one back at the cave."

"Not my fault." I added, "And I tried to stop that one just now."

"More like lead it toward us." Lavagirl said stepping forward, "No, no that's not what I was doing at all!"

"Girls!" Max said stepping between Lavagirl and me as a barrier, "Calm down, everything is confusing right now so we shouldn't blame people so hastily."

"When did you get so level headed?" Taylor jokingly ruffled Max's hair who causally shooed him off. "Well apparently I have to be, everyone's gone crazy." There was a guilty look between Lavagirl and Sharkgirl before that both sighed "Fiiine." they said crossing their arms. "I guess we shouldn'tjump to conclusions."

Lavagirl mumbled something else before heading back toward her volcano but pauseing briefly she leaned toward my ear and whispered, "I'm still watching you." A shiver ran down my spine as she brushed by me and continued on her way. A quick glance around the group showed me that no one else had heard or seen any of that.

_Hey, Julien. You picking this up? You alright?_I looked over at Taylor who was giving me a concerned look-those must have been his thoughts- I smiled and nodded; I had caused enough problems for one day.

Therewere a few more exchanges an after that Taylor decided to toke me back to the cave. It was quiet the whole way there, which only made the distance seem even longer. I lagged back, my mind to distracted to keep up with him. I think Taylor caught on cause he kept looking back and after a while he slowed his pace a bit.

"A lot on your mind?" I stopped at the entrance shrugging slightly, "Hard not to think about the amount of people that hate you for no reason." Taylor leaned forward slipping his hand into mine. "I don't hate you." he smiled.

"Thanks." I stood on my tip toes leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Get away from him!" I was suddenly shoved hard and stumbled back before falling to the ground. "I'm not taking any chances with you!" I propped up on my elbow to see Sharkgirl scowling over me.

"Sharkgirl,"Taylor said grabbing her arm, "what is wrong with you!"

"I know were not supposed to jump to conclusions or whatever but that doesn't mean we should trust her completely either. We still don't know who she is!"

"You're over reacting Sharkgirl, Julien is not dangerous!

"You can't see it because for some reason you're all hypnotized. Seriously, where is the brother that was always focused on the mission!" She glared at me one last time and stormed out.

There was an awkward pause before Taylor grabbed my arm helping me up, "you okay?" I nodded slightly; he leaned closer and I shifted my head so his kiss landed on my cheek. "I-" I paused turning away from him, "What if I _am_ like they say; what if I am this other persons creation and an-" my voice cracked taking away my words as the tears started pouring down my face.

"Hey, hey, hey." Taylor said side stepping back into my view, "don't say that." He cupped my face forcing me to make eye contact. "You're not any of those things."

"H-how can you know?"

"Call it, instinct." He said wiping a stray tear away with his thumb, "You're a _good_ person." He leaned in pressing our lips together; it was a short kiss just to reassure me but I didn't' let him pull away.

Our lips separated for a moment and I put a hand on his neck pulling him back towards me. He let out a moan pulling me in closer his tongue sneaking past my lips on into my mouth. It felt like electricity.

There was a gush of noise before a wave of ice cold water washed over us. I gasped jumping back a step from surprise; Taylor let out a growl next to me and I followed his eye line to Sharkgirl who was standing by the pond of water. "Jeez, I leave for a minutes an-" she was interrupted by a string of water to the face, _courtesy of Taylor._

"What was that for!"

"Payback: You can't just come barging in and splash people."

"ba- barging in! I live here! Just cause you decided to get all hot and bothered doe-"

"Whaat! You don't even know what you're talking about."

"ooooh I'm sorry! I must've seen it wrong! What _were _you doing then! Helping her swallow your face!"

_You can't see it, but there's a huge question mark hovering above my head._ The argument quickly blurred into words I couldn't understand and then escalated into a full blown fist fight. Something had set them off, watching them they didn't even seem human anymore. They were in some kind of frenzy.

I stood there frozen and confused I didn't know if I should interject or even if I could stop them if I did. But I had to do something; I made fake guns with my fingers pointing one at each of them. _Here goes nothing_. I concentrated hard and pulled the "trigger": they both jumped.

"You zapped me!" They both shouted, anger now intently directed toward me, "I- I it's just y-you guys where fighting an-"

"You want in!" Sharkgirl said pulling a large amount of water of the pond, "I'll let you in."

"Calm down," Taylor said rolling his eyes "You have such an exploding temper."

"Oh, and you _don't_." They glared at each other for a moment before Sharkgirl dropped the water and pushed pass me "I'm leaving," she said bumping my shoulder hard enough to turn me around. "Do whatever you want."

**Lavagirl and Sharkgirl do NOT like Julien very much do they! Which is such a contrast between their relationship with her in the later stories. I gotta say though, writting them being mean to her, why challenging, is quite ..dare i saw FUN :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**


End file.
